


Especially When You're In It

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x01 reaction fic, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Missing Scene, episode reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think the members of the Board at Palmer Technologies would appreciate you taking conference calls in your underwear.”</p><p>“Who says I have to be wearing underwear? Besides, John Lennon and Yoko Ono did it. They did interviews with the press lying in bed all day. I could definitely do that.”</p><p>Episode reaction/missing scene fic for 4x01 "Green Arrow".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Especially When You're In It

“I was wrong.”

“What about?”

“This apartment. Don’t get me wrong, it is  _the_  most beautiful apartment I have ever seen in my life - I mean, really, Thea? Has brilliant taste in interior design. Or maybe I should thank Malcolm - didn’t he buy her this apartment? At least, he gave her the money to pay for it. Or rent it. Whatever. The point is, it’s a beautiful apartment.”

“Why do I sense there’s a but?

“ _But,_ I have decided that there’s something that I love more.”

“And what’s that?”

“This bed. I  _love_  this bed....love it, love it, love it. A lot. Especially when you’re in it.”

“Felicity....”

“I’m serious. This bed is everything I never knew I needed in my life. And you, of course, but you already knew that. Can we just stay here forever?”

“I don’t think the members of the Board at Palmer Technologies would appreciate you taking conference calls in your underwear.”

“Who says I have to be wearing underwear? Besides, John Lennon and Yoko Ono did it. They did interviews with the press lying in bed all day. I could definitely do that.”

“So you’re saying that we’re John Lennon and Yoko Ono?”

“ _Now_  you’re getting it! That is  _exactly_  what I am saying. I always did like The Beatles.”

“I was more of a Rolling Stones kind of guy.”

“Now why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“Hey!”

“Oh, come on, you know I don’t hold any of that stuff against you. Your past is your past. Which means that I have decided to withhold judgement on any and all of it.”

“I appreciate that.”

“So how do you really feel about being back here?”

“It’s....an adjustment. But not all bad. I don’t want it to be bad. This, this life - I left it for a reason. But I meant what I said in my Green Arrow broadcast. I want to try this ‘being a hero’ thing that you think I’m so capable of.”

“You can be a hero right now and do that thing that you’re so good at that you know I like, while we’re still in this  _awesome_  bed.”

“Mmm, you make a compelling argument, Miss Smoak.”

“I know. That’s why we’re together.”

“Right. Because we’re John Lennon and Yoko Ono.”

“Exactly.”


End file.
